1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a correction circuit for correcting a driving signal of an image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,307,327 (Motorola, Inc. Method for controlling spacer visibility) discloses, as a method of controlling spacer visibility in electric field emission display, a pixel data correction method of defining a first region near a space and a second region remote from the spacer, and correcting pixel data to be transmitted to the first region depending on an intensity level of a light generated by a plurality of pixels in the first region near the spacer so that the spacer is not visible from a viewer.